


My First and Last

by namsongdustbin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff, NCT Dream - Freeform, markchan, markhyuck, nct 127, nctdream, slight angst, slightswearing, sort of canon, sr15g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namsongdustbin/pseuds/namsongdustbin
Summary: Both Mark and Donghyuck are equally oblivious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by nct dream's upcoming single, my first and last. if the subject of this song doesn't describe markhyuck better than anything else, i don't know what does
> 
> also i suddenly really miss sr15g, so

Donghyuck hated crying. 

He hated it - his eyes would turn puffy and bloodshot, there would be an awful choking sensation down his throat that not even the longest sobbing sessions could get rid of - and not to mention, his nose would get runny, likening his general appearance to something similar to that of a goblin’s. 

But he hated it the most - because it made him look weak. It melted away all the tough, sharp tongued, impish facade he maintained in front of the older boys, leaving the vulnerable, sensitive and quivering teenager bare and exposed to the world. Yet here he was, locking himself in his shared bedroom with Mark, and burying his face deep into his pillow as if hoping that he could smother himself as an escape from all the stinging feelings that were pouring out of him like hot lava. 

He curled his fists and hurled his face deeper into his tear-soaked pillow, as if trying to get out of earshot of his own quivering sobs that wracked his body pathetically - and the incessant banging on his door, signalling that Taeil had still not given up on breaking his door down the moment he saw the younger storming off in tears. 

“Donghyuck! Open the door, you’re not the only one who lives in this room,” Taeil called, banging on the door uselessly.

“Nope.” came the smothered reply, the same one the elder had been given the past 15 minutes. 

“Donghyuck-ah. I can’t help you if you won’t let me hear you out. Unlock the door, please,” coaxed Taeil softly, as though luring a timid animal out of his cage. 

Donghyuck lifted his face from the pillow to wipe his nose with his sleeve, before sinking down again miserably. It was useless. Taeil had always been one of the hyungs he could go to about anything, but there was no way he could understand this. Even Donghyuck himself didn’t get it. 

“Dongs. Please let me in, I want to talk to you.” A painfully familiar, dreaded voice, joined Taeil’s, one he definitely did _not_ want to hear at that moment. Donghyuck cursed under his breath and flew under the covers the moment he heard the jingling of keys at the doorknob, indicating something that his fuzzy mind had overlooked - Mark had the spare key, and he was utterly screwed at that moment. 

The door flew open, and Donghyuck tightened his grip on his blanket which was the only shield between himself and the source of his tears, which came in the form of a bewildered teenage boy standing at the foot of his bed. He felt Mark sit on the mattress, causing Donghyuck’s limp body to sink towards his direction, and Mark’s hands attempting to tug the blanket free from Donghyuck’s grip. 

“Come on, tell me what’s wrong. I can’t know anything when all you do avoid and refuse to talk to me when we live in the same _room_ , for god’s sake.” Mark attempted to pry, already giving up on freeing the covers from the younger’s clutches. 

_You! You’re all that is wrong!_ Donghyuck wanted to scream, but he didn’t. Mark can’t know. And it was embarrassing as hell for himself. Because how on earth was he going to put in words, that he has a huge, hopeless, pathetic crush on his ‘best friend’ of five years who seemed utterly oblivious of his feelings the whole time? How was he going to explain that just by hearing the fact that Mark had _actually_ asked Koeun to the school dance had shattered his fragile, adolescent, pining heart into smithereens despite already half-acknowledging the fact that the two probably had a thing for each other ever since they met? He couldn’t bring himself to do that. He couldn’t put the muddle that was his emotions into words, there was no easy way to describe the confusing and unwarranted feelings of betrayal and rejection that he felt over the fact that Mark probably and would always see him as just an adorable, noisy, younger friend. 

The depressing thoughts filled his mind and Mark’s heavy presence beside him caused a fresh bout of tears to spill over his already tear-stained cheeks, causing his grip on the covers to slacken. Mark took advantage of that lapse and yanked it away, leaving his mess of a best friend right before him. 

“Fuck you,” Donghyuck muttered under his breath, and reached for the blanket immediately, only for Mark to tug it out of reach. He jumped out of bed, making a beeline for the door, only for Mark to read his mind quicker than he moved. He was at the door frame within seconds, shutting it with a definitive slam. Donghyuck groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

Mark took two firm steps towards his best friend, effectively trapping him against the wall so that he had no escape. He gently pulled his hands away, cupping his cheeks in his warm hands. Donghyuck shuddered upon the contact and dropped his gaze towards his shoelaces, as though it were the most fascinating thing at the moment. 

“Talk to me Donghyuckie. What happened?” the elder asked gently, wiping his tears with his thumbs. The gesture made Donghyuck weak in the knees, he could only muster enough energy to shake his head. 

“Is it about me?” he asked carefully. _Bingo. He knows. I’m fucked._

Mark took the silence as a yes, and he sighed, dropping his hands limply by his sides. The lack of warmth from Mark’s hands suddenly left Donghyuck colder than ever before and craving the contact again. 

“What did I do now?” the elder inquired, his eyes fixated on Donghyuck’s bowed head. 

“You didn’t do anything. It’s me. I’m being ridiculous.” the younger choked out in a small voice, staring holes into his sneakers, and willing the tears not to spill again. 

“But if it concerns _me_ , I should know. What happened? Were the hyungs saying things?” Mark’s knowledge of the older members’ ability to stir up shit between the two youngest was still fresh in his mind, but he was somehow doubtful that they could cause Donghyuck to break down like this. 

“They were saying things. But I guess it was true.” Donghyuck replied, remembering how he found out about the Mark and Koeun dance date through the hyungs cackling about it over a sumptuous dinner of samgyetang, courtesy of Taeyong’s culinary skills. The younger had immediately lost all his appetite - which was already major anomaly - and had promptly excused himself, with his heart aching as though Mark had personally run a knife through it. 

“What kind of things?”

“That I was right all along. You’ve never liked me.” Donghyuck blurted, and immediately regretted his confession. He mentally cursed himself and shut his eyes, unable to face Mark. _What the hell is he going to make of that? You’re really digging your own grave, Donghyuck._

“What the hell are you talking about?” Mark exclaimed, a tinge of hurt in his voice. “If I’ve never liked you, why do you think I’ve stuck by your side all these years? You’re talking nonsense. Of course I like you!” An accumulation of hurt and defensiveness was apparent in the elder’s tone, taken aback by Donghyuck’s accusation. 

The younger decided that since he already gave himself away, he should just as well come clean. 

“No. Not that way.” his voice reduced into a whisper and he felt his eyes well up again. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole - anything but face Mark’s speechlessness at that moment. 

“So this is what this is about.” Donghyuck jerked his gaze up immediately, and instead of meeting Mark’s disgusted expression, which he expected, he was met with something else. Mark looked _triumphant._

“So you’re saying -,” Mark took a step closer and cupped his cheeks again, “That our maknae, _the_ Lee Donghyuck, the apathetic, teasing, _savage_ Lee Donghyuck, has a crush on me. And that he is crying his eyes out because he _thinks_ that I don’t like him back. That’s what you’re saying.” Mark was positively grinning now, making Donghyuck have a serious dilemma between slapping or kissing the stupid grin off his handsome face. 

“Shut up, Mark you’re making it worse,” Donghyuck grumbled, before the impact of his words hit him. “Wait, come again?” 

He looked up at him incredulously, not even daring to believe his words. He _thinks_ that I don’t like him back? Does that mean that he… 

“I’ve always loved you, you idiot, you’ve never been the brightest.” Mark remarks, laughing at Donghyuck’s struck expression. Donghyuck immediately felt lightheaded and dizzy at his confession, there was no way it could be true. He was definitely dreaming. 

“But- but, you asked Koeun noona to the dance! That doesn’t make any sense if you l-like me, it means you like _her_ , I mean, I _think_ you’ve always did, I don’t understand -” 

Mark’s chortling filled his ears, effectively cutting him off. 

“You got all wound up because of _that_? I only asked her because Koeun informed me that she owes Herin fifteen dollars if she goes to the dance dateless - and I’d be doing her a huge service if she doesn’t owe that much money to that little devil. You know how she can’t lose to Herin, of all people,” Mark laughed, referring how the two girls were always at loggerheads with each other, in and out of school. 

Donghyuck just stared after Mark with his mouth open, unable to comprehend and refusing to believe that it was the truth. It was just too surreal to accept the fact that his five year crush was reciprocating his feelings right in front of his eyes. 

He shut his eyes firmly and said, “Pinch me. So I know I’m not dreaming. I think I am.” 

Mark snorted, and instead, he grabbed Donghyuck’s face and pushed his lips onto the younger’s fleshy, scarlet cheeks, creating a loud, obnoxious, smacking sound as if to prove his point. Donghyuck’s eyes flew open in incredulity and he shut them immediately, shaking his head. 

“Okay, I’m definitely dreaming now. I’m tripping.” he declared, as though he were insane. 

Mark rolled his eyes, resolutely making up his mind. With a surge of adrenaline, he sealed his lips against Donghyuck’s plump ones, earning a gasp from the younger. He took the opportunity to gain entrance into the younger’s wet cavern, deepening the kiss with his tongue. With every wild second, Donghyuck could feel himself losing his mind, as his hands wandered to the elder’s fluffy hair, tugging onto his curls like they were his only anchor to reality. He felt his breath getting shorter and shorter as Mark devoured his lips hungrily, as though making up for all the time he has lost being able to kiss Donghyuck like that. 

_BANG._

The door swung open, almost hitting Donghyuck in the face. The two jolted apart, revealing Taeil, Yuta and Taeyong crouching outside their shared bedroom, with expressions ranging from glee, to mirth, to extreme worry. 

“It’s okay boys, no need to worry! Seems like Mark has managed to suck all the tears off Donghyuck’s face,” Taeil declares in a voice akin to a news anchor, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively at the two youngest members, who looked like deers in headlights. Yuta was doubled up on all fours with laughter, with an extremely anxious Taeyong in tow. 

“Go away, hyungs. We’re good now,” Mark replies lazily, shutting the door in their faces. 

“We are never going to live this down,” Donghyuck sighs, burying his beet-red face into his hands, and sitting down on his bed. 

“Also,” Donghyuck grins. “ _Where_ did you learn to kiss so well? You must have had a first love in Canada, or something,” he remarks, trying his best to keep the bitterness away from his joking tone. 

“Nope,” Mark replies, leaning down to plant a comforting kiss onto the younger’s eager lips, “You’re my first.” 

“I’m your first love?” Donghyuck repeats, suddenly uncharacteristically abashed by Mark’s confession. Mark nods. 

“You’re my first. And last.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this sorta canonverse piece hehe it feels good to write again c: do give nct dream all ur love for their comeback alright!! also do leave comments bc I love love reading em okie love yalls


End file.
